Scale 34
Scale 34 This is a Squad from The Path of Pein the Single Largest Shinobi Peace Keeping Orginzation. They are Defender Class Enforcers which is something like a Chuunin Rank Shinobi, Save for Roka the who is a Guardian Class Enforcer which is a Jounin Rank Shinobi. Roka of the Animal Path Personality Roka is tall, silent, and somewhat intimidating, Roka's personality is further emphasised by his stern and intense expressions. Apperence Roka like all Path Members has orange hair, whether dyed this way or natural it matters not, it is long and wild and to the touch is thick and course much like bristles. Worn in plain veiw is his Headband bearing the Balanced Scales on an off white fabric tied up and behind his hair. Roka's eyes are the classic Purplish Rinnegan of the Paths. A majority of Roka's face is covered by a mask. Over his torso he wears a black high colar form fitting shirt and disjointed long sleeves the two are conected by a small section at the shoulder made of fishnet meshing. Over that Roka wears a combat Vest and Sash that are among some standard uniform items that identify him as a Enforcer. Beyond that he wears standard black pants, all weather boots, and fingerless gloves. Abilities Roka abilities revolve around summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Each creature serves a different purpose in battles, Roka carries contracts with several Summoning Creatures including Rhinos, Cranes, and Tortoises. On top of such he has devolped a fighting style to match each summon. Shou Yuuto Personality Shou is a carefree and reckless in nature and despite his constant brawls with the other members of the path, he is a fiercely loyal and protective of his friends. He thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves "pushing forward". Apperence Shou has short, untidy hair, orange hair with bangs that hang the length of his face framing it on either side. Shou's eyes are the classic Purplish Rinnegan of the Paths. Tied around his neck not unlike a scarf is his Headband with the balanced scales carved into the metal plate and riveted to an off white fabric. Over his torso he wears a black and grey sleeveless gi, on his arms he wears elbow pads and on his hands combat gloves. Like all Enforcers, over that Shou wears a combat Vest and Sash that are standard uniform items. Shou also wears a lightly armored knee length half skirt and cargo pants with his all weather boots. Abilities Shou is of the Deva Path it is regarded as the most powerful and rare of the Six Paths. His main ability revolves around the manipulation of repulsive forces, allowing them to repel objects or people. However, he can not perform these techniques in rapid succession, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after each use. This period of time between usages varies from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion that Shou uses. When performing a large-scale attack, Shou must fouces his chakra and rely on the other Enforcers to protect him before the attack. Eriko Kichi Personality Eriko is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other Path members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her Teammates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the Path of Pein. Apperence Eriko has orange shoulder length hair in the back while two locks of loose hair frame her face, and are bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Eriko's eyes are the classic Purplish Rinnegan of the Paths. Eriko's outfit consists of a single black, off-the-shoulders garment that extends to halfway down her thighs. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her legs and wraps over her calfs, she also wears her off white balanced scales Headband around her left upper arm. Much like her other Teammates she wears a combat Vest and Sash that are standard uniform items. Along with all weather boots that are modded to have heels. Abilities Eriko is of the Preta Path, this path's "chakra absorption" ability is primarily defensive, since it is capable of absorbing any ninjutsu-related technique, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around her body, allowing her to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to its defensive properties, Eriko's ability also has offensive capabilities, as she can absorb all the chakra out of any person that she touchs or grabs. Category:DRAFT